The Real Me
by adelepersephone
Summary: A/U.Draco Malfoy is the new CEO of Malfoy Industries. Harry Potter is the much sought-after male supermodel of the decade. Like a match made in heaven, right? WRONG. Harry is already someone else's. Warning: Mpreg, slash
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm a first time author, so be nice okay. English is not my first language so I hope I do okay! Enjoy!

Warning: slash sex,Mpreg,profanities

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Harry Potter, belongs to J.K Rowling

"Welcome back, son!". Lucius Malfoy, one of the world's most richest people greeted his son with a tight hug and a few slaps to the back.

'Thanks Father. It is good to be back home'. Draco Malfoy, in turn the world's most richest heir, return his father hug with equal warmth.

"I kept telling you boys that the old _Malfoy's tradition_ should not be carried on anymore. It's ridiculous!" huffed Narcissa Malfoy, the Lady of the Malfoy Manor.

She is talking about the tradition of the Malfoy family that had been practised since Draco's great-great-great grandfather, Lucien Malfoy founded Malfoy Industries. This tradition entitled the next CEO of the company to have a 3 years break from all type of responsibilities, to do whatever in the world he wished for. _Whatever the hell they wish for._ All consequences will be smoothed over by the company if the future CEO, during his 3 years stint had done something unsavory to be let on to the media. Of course this is necessary because after the 3 years vacation, the heir will be expected to take over the CEO chair from the previous CEO and Malfoy Industries can not afford to have a_ scandalous_ heir as the new CEO. God's forbid!_ Heh. _His parents will not ask what he had done the last 3 years, and he sure as hell will not tell them. But he's sure that his father knew exactly what, where, when and who he had done in those blissful 3 years.

Draco beamed and slung a hand over his beautiful mother's shoulder. Smirking, he said in a teasing voice, "Awww, Mother! You really missed me, don't you?"

"Hmmmph, of course! I can only stand to be with your father alone in this big Manor for a short time, you know. If you had not come back by now, I may just go crazy to be left alone with him!" Narcissa said with a haughty smirk aimed at her husband.

"Hey!" protested Lucius.

Draco just laughed out loud and put a smacking kiss on his mother smooth cheek. As his parents continued their light banter, he remarked how different his family really is within the walls of their Manor compared when in public.

In public, Lucius Malfoy is a cold-hearted bastard of a businessman. Brilliant in scooping out business opportunities but heartless towards his competitor and peers. Narcissa Malfoy,in public is a beautiful Lady of the Manor, who is a master in dealing with the ruthless upper-class social cycle. Everyone think that all the volunteer work and fund-raising that his mother had done all this while was just a ploy to rise the Malfoy's name. What they don't know is that Narcissa is a gentle-hearted woman who put family above all and has soft spots for needy children and unfortunate animals.

People think that both Lucius and Narcissa have a slew of mistress and boy toys on the side, hidden behind closed doors of the Malfoy Manor to satisfy their carnal needs. Draco scoffed internally. What_ bullshit_! Both his parents will rather die than cheat on each other. They both are so in love with each other that it leave Draco in awe. He can only dream to find a relationship like that of his parents. So far, he has no such luck.

Of course, his awe has its limits. Until his parents start acting lovey-dovey and touchy-feely in his vicinity, like what they are doing now! When did they went from bantering to whispering softly to each other? _Focus Draco, focus!_

"Arrghhh, I _am _standing here you know! Enough of traumatizing me!"

Narcissa laughed, it sound so melodious to Draco's ears. How he love his mother. He will gladly burn all his designer clothes than seeing her in tears. Mind you, his wardrobe costs several millons dollars, so it totally counts.

Narcissa pulled away from her husband's side and take Draco' hands.

"Come on, Draco. I'm sure Dobby had already finished with our dinner. I cook your favourite food today to welcome you back" Oh yeah, his mother's cooking totally rocks, unlike all other Lady that can't differentiate between a pot and a frying pan. Lucius following with a more sedate pace. Enjoying his wife fussing over their 26 years old only son with a loving smile on his aristrocratic face, so much like his son's.

**HPDMHPDM**

" DRAKE!"

Draco don't have any time to prepare for the impact. He was just lying peacefully on his bed, in his own wing at the Manor, enjoying the feel to be home after being away for 3 years when the door to his bedroom burst open and a blonde and fashionable blur are coming towards him.

"Ooof!"

And the impact hit him hard, hugging him to the point of breaking him in two.

"Pansy, down girl" rumbled a masculine voice from his doorway.

Ignoring the blonde girl lying on him, Draco smile at one of his best friend, Blaise Zabini, the newly-appointed CEO of Zabini Enterprise. The Italian heir is still as dashing as ever, more than the last time Draco saw him, 3 years ago. Of course he still contacted his friends in his absence but he never met them in person. Blaise, with his tan skin, shiny black hair, dark eyes and standing tall at 6-feet over, he is the epitome of tall,dark and handsome. If Draco and Blaise are not such dedicated top, he will do his best friend in a heart beat. Blaise looks like he just got out of office, with his tailored suit and shiny black shoes.

Draco nudged the blonde girl, Pansy Parkinson. Another one of his best friend. He has many friends but these two are the one he cherished the most. How could he not, he had known them since they are in designer diapers together.

Pansy was supposed to be his wife, up until he decided that he prefer flat chest and a cock compared to what Pansy had to offer. There was no hard feeling, Pansy wasn't too eager to marry someone she had watch growing up with her either. _Too weird and incestly_, she said. Draco's preference is not a problem to his parents either. In this world, there are males that can get pregnant, called Carrier. Softer and more fragile than normal alpha male like him and Blaise are.

Pansy is a successful fashion designer even at only 26 years old. Her brand_, P.D.B_, can be found throughout the world. P.D.B, you ask? Yeah, stands for Pansy Draco Blaise. A bit corny to Draco and Blaise at the beginning but when it started to collect billions, they wisely shut their mouth. Pansy's collection cater to both women and men,young and old. For Draco, Pansy's creation are just heavenly, he wears them any chance he got but then she is his best friend, so his opinions may be a bit biased. Both Draco and Blaise, being the center of attention with their CEO status,in near future in Draco's case, naturally become the walking billboard for her brand. They can be seen almost constantly with her clothes. With the eligible status they both have, you can open any paper in the morning and guaranteed a story or a picture on the 2 most eligible CEO in the world. There are a few newly-appointed young CEO grabbing the headlines nowadays. Cedric Diggory, Theodore Nott, Oliver Wood, just to name a it the in thing now? Passing the company to your son with questionable business ability? Hmmmm,curious…Draco wonder. Ohh,shit! Pansy and Blaise giving him weird looks again. _Focus, Draco, FOCUS!_

"Drake, come back to the land of the living, honey. Don't go wandering into your head again" teased Pansy.

" Yeah, Drake. You have been gone 3 years. Don't go MIA again on us. I thought after 3 years, your habit of spacing out will die out. Apparently not" Blaise said while plopping down on his bed, suit and all, beside him and Pansy.

" Shut up, you two! I'm a Malfoy, I can do whatever I want"

Both of his friends rolled their eyes, used to the _I'M A MALFOY _regime by now. They just glad Draco still the same after 3 years.

" So Draco honey, are you going to tell us what you had done in the last 3 years?" Pansy looped her arm through his, and lean against him.

Draco smirk, going into full mysterious mode." You guys want to know?" He know how much of a gossip Pansy is, even Blaise is one but he do it in a much manly manner.

" Just tell us Draco. I can hear Pansy gritting her teeth from here" He earn a slap to the arm for his troubles.

"Okay, okay. I went partying" Short and simple.

"That's all? For 3 years?" Pansy ask in a flat tone.

"YUP!"

"But you don't tell us where" Blaise, the smart one.

"I know you are going to ask the right question, Blaise. Simply put, anywhere you can think of"

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere, you just name it"

"Vegas"

"Pffttt, one of the earliest places I went to"

"New York"

"Done"

"Ibiza"

"Done"

"Paris"

"Ahhh, wonderful Paris! Male model just a fingertip away. My cock had never been so overused before"

"Draco, stop being so crass! Continue, Italy"

"Yup"

"Jersey?" Blaise ask tentatively

"Yeah"

"If you had even went to party to Jersey, that means you have totally been everywhere. I'm SOOOO jealous right now!" wailed Pansy dramatically.

Blaise just chuckled warmly but then he turn serious." Had you been safe?"

Draco's eyes nearly bugged out of his sockets."BLAISE!"

"What? I just don't want any paternity case sprung out on you in a few years time. You are going to be the CEO of Malfoy Industries, Draco. Take it from someone who had been through this, the moment you sit on that CEO chair, illegitimate child will start popping out of mid air" Blaise said tiredly.

Draco look at his friend in sympathy. Blaise had taken over the company for a little over 2 years now and the last time Draco counted, there had been at least 6 paternity cases against him. And not all from Carriers either. How stupid can people be. It is a well-known fact that Blaise is gay. How can he impregnate a woman. Stupid. He totally can't stand stupid more that gold-diggers. When the people trying to ensnare his best friend into a marriage by this despicable means, that just prove they are both stupid and gold-diggers. Double the hatred towars them.

"Now, now. Enough of this depressing topic. Are both of you going to attend my fashion show next month?"

"Like you are going to let us walk away alive if we don't attend!" Draco scoffed

"Nice knowing you still understand me so well dear" Pansy beamed at him and kiss him tenderly at his temple. She then kiss Blaise the same way too. How she love both of her best friends to death.

"Now get up you two, Aunt Cissa told me she baked her famous chocolate chip cookies just this morning and now it's tea time. I want to gorge myself. COME ON, COME ON!" Pansy yelled shrilly into our ears.

Both Draco and Blaise get up with groans. Draco's bed is very comfy! And was led into the garden by a salivating Pansy where she cleaned up the cookies jar in record time.

HPDMHPDMHP

"So, what do you think?"

Draco is speechless. His father old office had been renovated top to bottom in his absence. Now the CEO office is totally in Draco's preferred style. With all modern-style furniture,the tables,lamps and chairs. The only exception is his work space. Draco nearly got teary-eyed. His Father totally know him well. Lucius know that for his work space, Draco love to have a dark and heavy table along with a big work chair. This specific set was custom made by Lucius for his son. Consisting of the best money can buy for the new CEO.

Blaise just smirk as he stand beside the former CEO. Sometimes he get jealous of how much father-son bond that Draco and Lucius shared. His father is totally out of Lucius's league. He only see his father during Christmas and the company annual ball. Other than that, his father prefer to go gallivanting around the globe with his mistress-of-the-week. Blaise's love for a parent is all toward his mother, who, in his mind, raised him by herself. His father is just a walking bank for him.

"Thank you Father. It is totally wonderful"

"Of course, I had help from young Blaise here. If being a CEO doesn't work out for you young man, you always have a spot with Malfoy Design" teased Lucius.

"Thank you, Uncle. For Draco, you just have to choose the most expensive thing in the store. He will of course love it" Blaise said with a straight face.

"Hey!"

Lucius smile and excuse himself. He has a meeting with his lovely wife for the day and she will kill him if he's late even if he was with their son before.

"Sooo, how to finally be the CEO? To be at the top of the food chain, dear Mr Malfoy?"

"Pffttt, I will only appreciate it when the cute boys and their tight ass start pouring in"

Blaise laughed out loud. Only Draco. His oversex best friend.

Draco sit on his chair and smirk. Totally can get use to this. Blaise sit in front of him and start flipping through the magazine he brought with him.

Draco look at the cover and scoffed,"Really, Blaise? You're reading a gossip magazine? How the mighty had fallen" sighed Draco dramatically.

"Shut the fuck up, Draco" Blaise laughed" I wasn't reading it for the content. I was reading it for the ads"

Draco rise a silvery blonde eyebrow up.

" Ads by Potter you know. Wanking material for the day"

Both of Draco's eyebrows are now up.

"Don't tell me you don't know who Harry Potter is?" Blaise ask unbelievingly.

Draco is becoming a bit embarrassed by now. For his 3 years vacation, he had lost much contact with the world. Lost in a daze of sex and booze and more sex.

Blaise just shook his head." Harry Potter is the_ in_ thing right now in the fashion world. Has been for the last 2 years. He is the male supermodel of this decade you know"

Draco chuckled." Come on, Blaise! Them models are all the same stereotype look you know. Blonde, blue-eyed and stick thin. Nothing to be excited about"

"Aha! But this one male supermodel who go against the stereotype. Look for yourself" Blaise toss him the magazine.

Draco's eyes are in the danger of bugging out of his head. The ad is for a menswear brand that Draco's own closet has a few samples. The ad showed a man sitting on a black couch wearing a very nice tailored suit which is very tight on the man's body. The model is staring straight at the camera and for Draco, it is like the man is staring straight into his soul. The model is very pale,but not sickly pale but beautiful pale that totally suited him. Messy long black hair as dark as midnight fell in layers to his chest. They are very soft looking and looking very inviting. The model's mouth is a work of art itself. Red, full , pouty lips that Draco's oversex mind can already imagine wrapped around his cock. The model's cheek bone is skyhigh but the most beautiful thing about him is his eyes. Two large emerald orbs, shinning like jewels that are framed with long,flirty on a paper, Draco totally get lost in them. And the body? He is a supermodel, even when sitting Draco can see that his legs are slender and totally sexy. The body look like it deserved to be worship.

" Wipe your drool Draco. It's unbecoming" Blaise smirked at him

"I want to meet him" Draco said, eyes still glued to the magazine.

"I know"

"Blaise, I want to meet him!"

"And you will"

"When?"

"In a week's time"

"You know him?"

"Yes" Blaise is in full _I know so much more than you mode_ right now

"Blaiseeeeee"

He just laughed at me, how dare! " You will see him at Pansy's fashion show, Draco"

" Pansy hired him?" Draco ask excitedly

"Nope!"

"But,but…..ARRGHHH, stop playing with me, BLAISE!"

"He is Pansy's bestfriend, other than us"

"Owhh" Draco ask dumbfounded. Don't really know how to process that information. Pansy is notoriously famous for protecting her friends. Then how is he going to get into the guy's pants?

reviews will be loved!


	2. Chapter 2

"DRAKE! Gods, COME ON!" Blaise said exasperatedly.

"Wait for a minute Blaise, I'm going to be just a sec" the blonde replied from inside his walk-in closet.

"YOU SAID THAT 2 HOURS AGO!" Blaise yelled at his vain bestfriend.

Draco may just got back from 3 years absence, but this was one part of him that Blaise didn't miss at all. HIS VAINNESS. Draco could take more time than Pansy to get ready! Blaise knew they were gay and all but Draco brought it to a whole new level of gayness. It always surprised Blaise that Draco was a top.

But looking at his friend's figure as he walked out of his larger-than-illegal closet, Blaise should't be too surprised. Draco was certainly a very gorgeous man in a totally masculine way. His blonde silvery hair was always formally-styled, his skin had achieved a bit of a tan, still not up to Blaise's standards, of course but that level of tan complimented his eyes perfectly. Two storm-grey orbs that sometimes a bit flighty but totally mesmerizing. With his height perfectly the same as Blaise, Draco could certainly be mistaken for a model himself any time of the day.

"So? What do you think?" Draco asked him while standing tall and proud in front of the couch that Blaise was sitting on.

Blaise smirked," Really going out of your way to impress Potter, huh?"

" I don't know what you're talking about"

"Come on, Drake. I knew you since we were 2 years old! You're anxious to meet him" Blaise stated smugly.

"Bullshit! He the one who should be anxious to meet me!" Draco vainness was totally in full bloom now,"I'm sure he is going to be dying for my attention tonight"

Draco was not being vain at all actually. Since taking over Malfoy Industries a week ago, the press had been hounding him all time of the day. _To get to know another eligible young CEO available_, they said. Blaise scoffed internally, they just hoping to get juicy gossip out of him!

But Draco, a vain being himself ,was totally loving it. Couple with the horde of invitations he had been receiving from many famous and beautiful people in Britain, such as actresses and actor, models and even heir and heiress through their PA to go out together sometimes, he was certainly in cloud nine now. Blaise couldn't wait to burst his vain bubble.

"Harry will not do such thing, believe me"

"Of course he will!"

"No he will not"

"Why the hell not? When the whole of Britain will ?"

"Drake, we talked about this" Blaise said patiently" Harry's different from the others"

" You always called him Harry and not Potter, why?"

"Because he is my friend, you know. I knew him through Pansy and believe me when I said he will not be a whore for your attention"

"Why?" Draco asked haughtily while crossing his arms across his chest.

"Harry is not vain like other models. Simply put, he is more down to earth than an average people is. He never fully realized how beautiful he really is. Even after 2 years of being certified as a supermodel, he still think that this is all just a mistake and will not let it get to his head. He is sweet and boyish, blushing over the littlest things you can imagine. Totally not used to his stardom yet" Blaise said

"You make him sound like he is a virgin Blaise"Draco said in a flat voice.

"Weellllllll…."

"NO FUCKING WAYYY!"

Blaise laughed out loud,"No, no of course not. I'm just kidding. With that fiancée of his, no way he can be a virgin. Hell, if I'm his fiancée, I will not even let him out of the bed! He's so hot" Blaise sighed dreamily.

"Blaise, you said you are his friend. If Potter heard you just now, he will be creeping out. Perving on your friends. Shame on you Mr Zabini! In secret, you must be perving on me too, huh?" Draco vainly stated.

"Don't flatter yourself, Drake. No way in hell I will perve on someone who I rememberd liked to eat the wet sand out of the sand box when he was a kid" chuckled Blaise

"I WAS TWO! STOP MENTIONING THAT!" Draco flushed with embarrassment " Anyway, this fiancée of Potter?" prompted Draco

"Oh you know him"

Draco waited for Blaise to elaborate on the who but the bastard just smirked at him and jumped up from the couch.

"Come on! Pansy said we can be_ fashionably_ late for her fashion show, not _totally _late"

Disappointed that the identity of the gorgeous Harry Potter's fiancée was still unknown to him, Draco followed his best friend out of the Manor.

HPDMHPDM

Pansy totally outdone herself this time, Draco thought as he critically analyzed his best friend pieces that were being paraded on the catwalk in front of him. He and Blaise were sitting at the front row along with many others celebrities and upper class dwellers. Some were his friends while others were famous during his absence from the social circle.

There was Astoria Greengrass, one of his childhood friend and the heiress to the Greengrass Ltd. Cho Chang, an actress that had dominated the movie scene since before he went to vacation, along with another actress that Draco didn't recognize that Blaise introduced as Mariette Edgecombe, a rising star. And in Draco's opinion a rising slut as she continued to flash her impressive cleavage at him. _Stupid! I'm gay, don't you read the papers?_

There were also Theodore Nott, CEO of Nott Inc, Greg and Vince Goyle, another friends of his that got married during his absence. Draco could never guessed that Vince was a Carrier. Carriers tend to be soft and small but Vince was totally not. He guessed there will always be exception and he totally didn't want to have an image of a naked Vince in his mind. _Ewwww!_

There was also Hermione Granger, the strict no nonsense editor of the high fashion magazine, _InTrend_ and her famous photographer boyfriend, Ronald Weasley, who several works hang in Draco's bedroom and office. They were chatting with another of Draco fellow CEO. Cedric Diggory, the CEO of Malfoy Industries' rival, Diggory Corp. As self-centered as he was, Draco had to admit that Diggory looked drop dead handsome. With his messy sandy hair, tan skin and blue eyes, he sure had the attention of the slut Edgecombe,along with Draco. Diggory and him went way,way back. Since their schooling days. He didn't want to elaborate on that right now, totally ruining the mood. Draco hated Diggory with a passion in their schooling days and that hatred still hasn't died down, with all the big projects keep eluding his company and into Diggory's hands. _I hate him!_

Draco totally couldn't wait for Potter to take his turn walking down the runway. It must be an arousing experience, Draco naively thought.

HPDMHPDM

Draco was totally in one of those slack-jawed moments. Potter was walking down the runway now in front of him and he couldn't get his mouth out of the floor.

Potter was not the stereotype model, no no. He was the epitome of Draco's wet dream. He was standing at a modest 5 ft over, a bit short for a male model but if the fashion industry accepted him, who was Draco to complaint. His walk was simply wanking material in Draco's book. The sway of his hip caused Draco to wander how will it feel to have that said hip grinding to his face! WOW! with intense eyes that looked like he was having eye sex with the camera, and lips set into a pout, Draco honestly thought that if Potter didn't pay attention to him, Draco would had to resort drugging and kidnapping to have this supermodel in his bed, if only once.

Potter was wearing the final piece of the show and was now being hugged with enthusiasm by Pansy as the closing. If during his walk, Potter was in full model mode,pout and all, now he was laughing and kissing Pansy's cheek. This brought his face to a new level of gorgeousness that tighten Draco's pants at the groin. The openness of his expression couln't be fake and his smile and laugh would have blinded the poor _SUN._

Amidst the clapping and cheering to Pansy, Draco turned to Blaise and said " I have to have him" in all seriousness

"I thought so, with the way you are raping him with your eyes just now. But Draco, he will not sway from his fiancée. It is a known fact that they are in love with each other."

"Who is it?"

"Sure you want to know?"

"_YES"_ Draco gritted his teeth.

Blaise directed his eyes across the runway, where Draco could see Potter blowing a loving and flirty kiss at someone. And his insides exploded in jealousy.

Potter fiancée is none other than his rival _Cedric Diggory._

Sorry! Know it is a bit short but just want to get it out there.

All reviews are much appreciated! I love you guys! Keep'em coming, people!


	3. Chapter 3

They were at Pansy's fashion show after party and Draco was not a happy camper at the moment. After finding out that the fiancée of his walking wet dream was none other than Cedric Fucking Diggory, Draco's night was going from bad to worst.

Now, he had to stomach the sight of Potter and Diggory wrapped around each other like a pair of leeches. But, to be honest to himself, they do make one hell of a stunning couple. Potter came up to just Diggory's chest and he was able to comfortably tucked his head under Diggory's when they were hugging. With Diggory tan skin and lightly muscled body, in contrast to Potter's feminine and fragile looking figure, even Draco had to admit they complimented each other superbly in the looks department. A sight for sore eyes indeed. But, but….IT'S NOT FAIR! Diggory was a bastard in Draco's humble opinion and he did not deserve someone as stunning beautiful as Potter.

Their rivalry went way back since they were just 5 years old. Even from the first playdate that their parents had arranged for them, Draco had loathed the blue-eyed boy. He was always stealing the attention from Draco with his supposed cuteness! But that was not all, all through their school days, Diggory continued to be a pain the ass for Draco. Always ranked higher than him in class and receiving all the praises from their professors. Draco was not by any mean average but Diggory just knew how to steal the spotlight from him. That was just in the academic sense, don't get him started on the social circle.

Draco was always dubbed The Bad Boy of the high class elites of Britain. With his endless list of lovers to his bastardly and vain attitude, Draco had to admit he kind of deserved it but he just could not accept when people began comparing him with Diggory! Diggory was the Gentleman in their social circle. Always receiving raving praises from his past lovers as being both loving and gentle and true. His behavior could hurt his case either. Diggory was a soft-spoken man with the patience of a saint and not to mention charming as hell. He was the kind of guy you want to bring home to your parents ._Pfffttt…bull!_

For Draco, Diggory will always be nuisance for him. And now, to find out that his current object of obsession was not only dating but engaged to him! This was a serious blow to Draco's ego. Diggory was not only able to beat Draco in terms of setting a wedding date, but also able to snag the most beautiful gem. Deaco was totally seething inside.

"Draco, honey….stop glaring daggers to Cedric's head! He will not die that way" Pansy yelled into his ear over the blaring techno music. Her after party was held at an exclusive nightclub that was only available with to people with very deep pockets. Very exclusive indeed.

"Didn't hurt to try" Draco said moodily.

Pansy laughed and wrapped an arm around his waist. She was well on her way to being drunk and Draco had to make sure she got home safely after this.

"Drake, you are 2 years too late, honey….They had meet each other while you are wasting away partying the last 3 years of your life"

Draco transferred his glares to her instead.

Pansy paid him no mind and continued her story," Cedric found Harry at his worst, Draco. Nurse him back to a decent human being, gave him a reason to live and smile again and also was responsible to Harry's success today. I do not think that Harry will be easily swayed by you. Believe me many had tried before"

"What was Potter doing when Diggory found him? The way you described his condition just now told me that he was in a bad shape" Draco inquired.

Pansy's eyes widen and she slapped her hand on her mouth," SHIT! I must be drunk! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that. Forget I said anything honey" Pansy tried to smile herself away from her slip.

"NO WAY! You are going to tell me the truth about Potter's background Pansy because I could not find shit on him"

"What do you mean you could not find shit on him?" Pansy rounded on Draco," Are you spying on him?" Pansy voice was getting louder and louder and people around them were starting to give them looks.

Draco was saved from answering her by the arrival of Blaise to their platform spot that enable them to see the whole of the club easily.

"Why don't you yell a bit louder Pansy? I'm sure my father, that is currently in Paris by the way, is not able to hear you" Blaise smirked at Pansy good-naturedly. Before Pansy could answer him, Blaise continued, "And of course Draco was spying on Harry dear. The man is totally obsessing over your supermodel friend. He spent the last week getting all the information he could get his hands on Harry" and he sent a smirk Draco's way.

"Fuck you, dude! I thought we are best friend!"

"We are, but I'm not going to just sit around watching avalanche to happen. I am not going to let you ruined Harry and Diggory's relationship, Draco" said Blaise in a serious tone.

Draco huffed, "I wasn't going to ruin anybody's relationship" and he continued to stare at the dancing couple at the dance floor. Potter and Diggory looked like they are in a world of their own.

Blaise scoffed and replied," Come on, man! I know you, Draco. When you set your sight on something, you are not going to let it go easily. Adding to the fact that Harry is the fiancée of a man that you despised, I know you will try something to set the apart"

Pansy's frown was getting more pronounced by the second.

"Draco" she said in a soft voice that still managed to capture Draco's attention over the blaring music. Pansy only sounded like that when she was really serious about something.

"Promise me that you will not try to ruin their relationship?"

Draco kept staring at the couple. His glare was becoming sharper and sharper. Why was his two bestfriends defending his rival? Everyone sided with Diggory but his two bestfriends should sided with him, damn it!

"Please Draco?"

"Why are the both are you siding with Diggory?" Draco hissed angrily at them.

"We're not. We are only looking out for Harry. He had such a difficult life before Diggory came along. Now, he is happy with him and I think that Diggory is the cause of that happiness. We just do not want Harry to become back to what he was"

"Which is what?"

Pansy looked at him apologetically "That is not our thing to spread around Draco. Harry do not even know you and I think that you do not have the privilege to his past" Pansy hugged him from behind as he was leaning on the railing," Promise me honey?"

Draco sighed," Yeah,yeah…but can at least I get to know the man that my two bestfriends are mother-henning over?"

Pansy beamed and kissed his cheek,"Of course. I'll introduce you to him later. He's a bit busy right now though" smirked Pansy.

All three of them zeroed their eyes on the couple on the center of the dance floor.

Draco had no other way to describe it other than the pair were having sex on the floor. The way they moved against each other should be made illegal in public.

Diggory's hands were situated low on Potter's hip and Draco's sure that they were actually kneading the green-eyed man's ass. Potter's hands were locked tightly around his fiancee's neck. His pale neck was displayed for all as he throw his head back as Diggory's mouth assaulted what Draco's sure was a delicious collar bone. Even at this distance, Draco could make out the gasping of _Cedric _that tumbled out of Potter's mouth as he writhed in pleasure under Diggory's mouth. Their hips were grinding heavily together and it sure as hell looked like sex from where Draco stood._ DAMN!_

He tore his eyes away from the arousing sight and turned to chat with his friends. Only now that he realized that their party was joined by another 3 people. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and a petite blonde that Draco didn't know.

"Herm, Ron I'm sure you guys know my bestfriend, Draco Malfoy, right?" Pansy asked

"Yeah, I once was hired by your father to take pictures during one of your parents' anniversary party, do you remember?" the red head asked.

"Of course. Those shoots still hang in our Dining room. They were just splendidly done" Draco replied sincerely.

Ronald blushed and murmured his thanks.

"Miss Granger" , he nodded towards the bushy-haired woman. Her strict attitude was legendary among their circle and it was totally justified. Her critical eye for fashion was the one responsible to decide the trend of the season. Very influential woman indeed . A bit surprising to know that a stern woman like her would end up with a cool , laid-back kind of guy like Ronald.

Draco shifted his eyes to the petite blonde standing beside Ronald. Draco had to admit that the guy was gorgeous. Not as gorgeous as Potter of course but totally deserved a place in Draco's bed.

Draco smirked. He had just found his bed warmer for the night. "And the beautiful blonde is?"

Draco blasted the blonde with his full charm and could practically see the guy melting on the spot. _Heh, what a piece of cake._

"Zach,….errr Zacharias Smith, Mr Malfoy" stuttered the blonde.

"Please Zach. We are all friends here. Draco will do" he grinned sexily .

Zach was practically a puddle by now. Not everyday the CEO of one of the biggest company in the world tried to flirt with you. Zach was not a stranger to people flirting with him. He is one of the top model in the industry now. Only ranked second to Harry. He had to bat away countless offer before but faced with the charm of one Draco Malfoy, Zach never really had a chance.

Pansy smiled knowingly in Draco's direction and steered the conversation to exclude the flirting couple. Pansy was fond of Zacharias, of course but she will do whatever it takes to protect Harry and if it means throwing models and socialites and actors Draco's way, than by all means that what she will do it. She loved Draco but Harry was just too fragile to be in a relationship with someone like Draco. She was sure of it.

Blaise saw through her plans and played along with it. Sure he was not as close to Harry as Pansy was, but knowing the Carrier's full history had make Blaise tried his hardest to lend a hand to Pansy to protect him. The guy deserved some happiness after all the shit he had gone through before Diggory found him

That night, Draco exited the club with a petite blonde firmly at his side that he fully intend to keep screaming his name well into the wee hours of the morning.

But, at the back of his mind, Harry Potter still reigned supreme and he was a bit disappointed that their first meeting had not occurred tonight. _Yet._

Reviews are loved! ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

"Nngghhhhh…Oh God! Please, please…"

"Please what babe?"

"Ah, ah, ah…..Please! please…"

"Hmmm, I love to hear you beg. It is sooo damn good to hear….."

"Damn it, CEDRIC! Just fuck me already!" yelled Harry Potter. He was getting so frustrated with his fiancée's sadistic streak. Cedric liked to see Harry squirmed for the longest of time before fucking him.

"Babe, you have no patience at all, don't you?" chuckled Cedric. Teasing Harry's tight hole with just the head of his cock. Not penetrating, just rimming the hungry hole.

" You had been teasing me for the last HOUR, Cedric! Of…..ahhh….course I don't have any patience" moaned Harry.

" But I like teasing you, I like to hear you beg" Cedric whispered into Harry's ear. The moment they stepped into Ceric's room in his family's manor, their clothes were off in record's time. Time dancing at Pansy Parkinson's after party had turned the both of them on quite spectacularly. Moans followed the discarded clothes after that. They did not have to worry, Diggory Manor rivaled with Malfoy Manor in its size and grandeur. Other occupants of the manor will not hear a thing.

" Cedric, babe…please, please…I need you" moaned the green-eyed man.

" Need me where babe?"

" Inside…need you inside…arrghhhh.."

" Inside?" asked Cedric with a malicious grin " inside here is it, babe?" Cedric punctuated his question with a harder rimming around Harry's hole.

" Yes! Inside me, babe….inside my hole" Harry moans was getting desperate.

" Yes, Harry…talk like that to me" moaned his fiancée " gets me _sooo_ hot". Cedric always gets hard with hearing Harry's dirty talk. Harry only talked like that when he was so far gone to be embarrassed about it.

" Yeah, babe…inside my hole. So empty without you…so hungry for your cock…ahhh…_Cedric_"

" Good, babe…so fucking hot"

" Need your big cock, Cedric….can't live without it….ahhhh…love your cock…so _big_,so _hard_"

" _God_, Harry…..you're killing me" And with that, Cedric thrust inside his fiancee's hole with a single push, nailing his fiancee's prostate dead on. His eyes clamped shut as he heard Harry yelled_ Yes _into his ear. Manipulative slut. Always knew Cedric's weak points. He immediately started thrusting into the tight hole, hammering Harry's prostate each time. He was getting sooo horny and afraid that he was going to end it soon. Harry's moans were not helping either.

" Yes, yes….._babe.._so big, so hard…ahh, ahh…just where it belongs…your cock, inside me"

" _Harry_…,_damn it_…so tight around me…hmmmm"

" Yeah, my hole was made for your cock…arrghhhhh, CED, I'M GOING TO COME"

"YES, yes…come for me babe"

"AAARRGHHH…..CED!" Harry's pearly white come burst out of his cock unaided by Cedric. He could always come with just a cock in his hole. His body had always been so sensitive to intimate touches by Cedric.

" FUCK! HARRY!" And his fiancée followed him into the realm of blissfulness.

Cedric collapsed onto Harry without pulling out. Harry did not mind. He loved the feeling of being full with the person that he loved and cherished the most. Harry locked his arms and legs around Cedric to keep him there.

Cedric just laughed warmly and tried to entangle the locked limbs. "Harry, I have to clean us"..Mouth saying that but still he did not slip from the grasp of Harry's body.

"Don't wanna…" mumbled Harry. He always get into sleepy state after a good romp.

Cedric smiled fondly at his little precious fiancée and kissed his forehead. " You will regret it in the morning when you wake up all sticky and messy, babe. You always do"

Harry gave an irritable sigh and entangled himself free. He whined when Cedric's cock slipped free from him, feeling that empty feeling again.

Cedric just kissed him again and started to clean them up. Then, he hugged his beloved, chest to back and peppering Harry's neck with little kisses. Harry laughed adorably at the ticklish feeling. One of his weak points was that he have so many ticklish places on his body that Cedric loved to play with.

" Hey Ced" Harry asked quietly

"Yeah, babe"

" Did you notice the blond that was always with Pansy and Blaise tonight?"

Cedric suddenly tensed. The arms around Harry grew uncomfortably tight. Harry started to wince but did not try to break the hold.

" Stay away from him Harry" Cedric mumbled lowly into his fiancee's ears.

" What?" a bewildered Harry asked and started to turn around in the tighten hold.

But Cedric stopped him and continued to whisper lowly into Harry's ear. " I said, stay away from him"

Harry started to feel uneasy feeling. Over the course of 2 years since he had been recognized as one of the top male model in the industry, a lot of men had tried to worm their way into his heart and also bed. Harry never paid them any mind. For him, they came with the job and no amount of good looks and money can swayed him from Cedric. In his heart, there was and will only be Cedric in it. He never questioned his love for the sandy-haired man and he was sure that he never will.

" Cedric, stop this. You're scaring me."

" Listen to me, Harry. Stay away from that man. Promise me?"

" Ced, what…."

" I said promised me!" Cedric growled loudly into Harry's ear. At the same time, his hold of Harry's waist was getting tighter and tighter. Hurting his fiancée.

" Cedric! Stop! you're hurting me" yelled Harry hysterically. He never able to shake this habit, or you could say paranoia of him. He could never able to stay calm when someone grabbed him roughly from behind. When Cedric hugged him from behind, it was always done with minimal force and gentleness. Over the course of them being together, he learned to tolerate Cedric's gentle touch. But now, in this exact position, with the force behind the hug, Harry's fear returned in full force. Too many bad memory came into his mind with this particular position.

Cedric seemed to awake from his rage and felt bile raising into his mouth. Harry was sobbing in his hold. Cedric knew the weight of his past was clouding his newly healed mind and instantly he felt disgust with himself. He was the one causing Harry's meltdown this time. HE. Harry's own fiancée. One of the few people that he inexplicably trust.

"God, I'm sorry Harry" apologized Cedric , a bit frantically. He turned Harry around in his arms and started to pepper his face with kisses. Wiping the tears as he go.

" Forgive me , babe. Please, please forgive me. I didn't realized what I was doing" tears were starting to form in his own eyes by now. Realising what he had done just moments after he worshipped Harry's body with love.

Harry was starting to calm down. He could't even remember the man that he had asked Cedric about in the first place. All his memories and fears drove other unimportant thoughts from his mind at the moment. He knew Cedric. He knew that Cedric was not going to hurt him like the others in his past. With this thought, he calmed considerably and stopped the tears with great effort. He returned Cedric's kisses with a watery smile.

" It's nothing, Ced. Sorry for being stupid"

" You're not being stupid. I should had known better. I'm the stupid one. Please forgive me , Harry"

" Silly" said Harry fondly " There's nothing to forgive. I knew it's accidental"

" Love you so much Harry. Love you so much" Cedric whispered into his fiancée's ear as he hugged him, this time with a lot less force, to his chest and kissed the mop of black silk tresses.

" Love you too" smiled Harry to Cedric's neck. Then he proceeded to sleep, safe in the arms of the one he loved the most right now.

An hour after that, Cedric still laid awake. Sleep eluded him as thoughts jumbled around his minds after one another. Still feeling somewhat guilty causing one of Harry's episodes to happen, he was more concerned about a certain blond-headed prick who was suddenly back in his life.

The moment he saw Draco Malfoy sitting beside Blaise Zabini, he knew that the blond will caused something bad to happen. Proven just now when even Harry did not know him, the blond still caused problems around Cedric's life.

He hated that prick with every inch of his life. Since their schooling days, Draco Malfoy had caused him nothing but grief and problems. Cedric still remembered the very first boyfriend he ever had, his first love, the one he really thought to love him back equally, only to find him on his knees, in front of Malfoy, giving the blond a blowjob in an empty classroom. His boyfriend, ex by that point had whipped his head around and stared at Cedric with horror. Malfoy on the other hand just smirked at him and pulled the boy's mouth back to his cock. The boy, with a regretful glance towards Cedric, just continued with his blowjob. All through that, Malfoy continued to smirk at him. The ultimate dismissal by his first love had built Cedric's hatred towards Malfoy to epic proportions.

Since that incident, he always strived to beat Malfoy in everything he do. He knew he had achieved success when Malfoy began hating him too. Hence, the rivalry between the two of them . The Bad Boy and The Gentleman. It also didn't help when both their companies were always competing with each other. More ground for the hate to fester.

Then, Malfoy seemed to vanish into thin air. For 3 years, he was nowhere to be found around England. Cedric heard something about a family's tradition or some other bullshit. The only thing he knew was that Malfoy's gone and he was hoping for good.

Then, suddenly Harry was thrust into his life. Quite by accident, mind you. The boy was heavy with baggage but Cedric was determined to help him. There was something about Harry Potter that just called out to him every time Cedric was around him. _Even now_, he thought as he ran his fingers through the silky black locks.

Cedric never wanted anything in return for helping the problematic boy. But as fate decided, he fell in love with the boy and he fell _hard_. When Harry first catapulted into stardom on the catwalk, Cedric's jealousy was skyhigh. Now, the whole world will be able to ogle the beauty of one Harry Potter that before was only reserved for him. Hermione reasoned with him. Harry needed a life. A life without any dependency to anyone, even him . Hermione argued that Harry must had something to occupy his time so that the recovery process of his previously broken and too weak mind will go smoothly.

Cedric agreed with her logic and instead of stopping Harry, Cedric helped him until he became the top model he is now. Made Harry as the face for the Diggory's clothing line and also introducing him with all the right people in the elite circle. Harry had already knew THE Hermione Granger so the others were a piece of cake. Cedric only needed to introduce them to Harry. He will charmed them himself. Even with as many baggage as he was, Harry was oddly charming with his boyish delight and adorableness. Something that was rare in an industry dominated with the sultry and the sexy. In his defence, Harry became famous with only minimal help from Cedric.

Over the years, he became more secure in Harry's love towards him. With all the handsome and wealthy alpha male slobbering at his feet, Harry never once swayed from him. He was sure of this. However, seeing Draco Malfoy salivating over his fiancée was a limit even for a patient man like him. He knew Malfoy. Malfoy was someone that will stop at nothing to get what he want and now, Cedric's sure that he wanted Harry.

He will not let Harry go without a fight. Harry was his and he will never let him go to someone like Draco Malfoy of all people.

_Never._

Reviews will be deeply loved and appreciated!

"


	5. Chapter 5

_Three years ago_

Sorry for the long absence, I was soooooooo busy in uni right now. Study can be a bitch. _SIGH_

To** SUN**_:_ I think this chapter will answer to your question…hehe

" Father, NO!"

" And why not, son? Don't you find him beautiful. He is alsa a carrier to boot. Not that I ever want my grandchildren to come from a whore but carrier is the best body to fuck. I am sure you know that is true right Cedric?" asked Amos Diggory, the current head of the Diggory family.

_Amos Diggory. _ In the public eyes, he was the soft-spoken man that inherited the Diggory's companies. With loads of charity works behind his names, no one will ever suspected anything bad could come from the grey-haired man. With laughing eyes and lips never lacked from a smile, he was the opposite of the arrogant Lucius Malfoy. Same with their offspring, Amos was the loved one and Lucius was the hated one. No one could be anymore _WRONG._

Amos Diggory, behind the tightly closed doors of his companies, actually was the leader of an illegal ring of drugs and weapons-selling mafia. He controlled about 50% of the country's illegal drugs and weapons business . But that were not his most profitable illegal business. The most profitable business for him was his prostitution ring . Yes, that's true. Amos Diggory handled a prostitution ring that take advantage of misfortunate people that needed help from him. He cheated people by loaning them money and asking for double,nearly triple of that amount back. If they could not afford to pay him back, then that person will be one of his whore. He was never busted because he hid behind his thugs, who were the one that ran his business upfront.

However, most of the people that loaned from him were low-life that were not attractive enough to be a sex workers. Thus, their families would be the ones that would suffered. That was the case with Harry. His uncle, Vernon Dursley borrowed nearly 2 million pounds from Amos and could not paid a dime back. When Amos's thugs knocked on their door, Vernon gladly offered them Harry, whom was already being abused and violated sexually by his uncle since he was 12 years old.

Harry was always genectically gifted since childhood. With skin so pale and smooth as satin, his uncle was only bidding his time to abuse the little pretty boy. The day Harry turned 12, he was raped repeatedly by his uncle in the dead of night when his aunt and cousin were sleeping. With a gag in his mouth and both arms and legs tied to the bed, his 12-th birthday was the most horrific day in his life. He was never going to forget it.

The abuse went on for 6 years. His uncle's favourite position? With his arms tight around Hary's waist taking him roughly from behind, not seeing Harry's face and he would be able to pretend that he was having sex with a woman. To make matters worst for Harry, no matter how many times his uncle raped him, he was always tight like a virgin. No matter how much tearing he suffered, he was tight as hell. Even after a marathon rape session by his uncle especially when Petunia and Dudley were out of town visiting relatives.

When Harry was 18 years old, his uncle's company, Grunnings was having a financial problem so severe that forced Vernon to borrow from loan sharks. To be precise, Amos's. However, he was unable to solve the debt and Harry was given to Amos's thugs to become a prostitute Harry was so, so scared. When he was his uncle's sex slaves, he always prayed to be out of the house as soon as possible but not like this. When he was with Vernon, at least he was being raped by only one person. Now? Every night he will have to sleep with different customers.

Fortunately for Harry, Amos was captivated by his beauty. Amos always sampled the goods first before they went to work as whores but he was so enchanted with Harry's looks that he decided to give Harry to his son, Cedric as a present for his excellent performance in his studies. Amos never thought that his son would refused.

Cedric had always been aware of his father's illegal activities. But just like every other heirs like him, they always looked up to their father. For him, his father was the most important person for him and he never wanted to disappoint him. Even when he knew what his father was doing was wrong, he could never turned his back on his beloved sire.

And now Cedric was totally torn. He never indulged himself with any of his father's prostitute and to be gifted with one, the mere idea was repulsive to him. He knew they were forced inti this kind of life and he would never be aroused by any of them.

His father misinterpreted his son's refusal. Amos thought that Cedric was disgusted with the idea with sleeping with a whore. " Don't worry Ced, this beautiful boy is clean, I had already have him tested and he had not started working yet"

" He's a virgin?" Cedric asked quietly, thinking that if he accepted the boy, then he could at least save the boy from a heinous life. He could not lie, watching the boy's features from behind the 2-way mirror in his father's study, he was certainly captivated. The boy, even being 18, was mesmerizing and looked so delicate and fragile with his girlish feature and build.

" I do not think so. My men reported that they thought the uncle could had been violating the boy. But do not worry Ced, my doctor had already did a full-body check up on him. Not a blemish in sight and he may as well be a virgin with the doctor's report of how tight he is" chuckled Amos, thinking that his son was worried about that.

Cedric's mind was in full gear. At last, someone that he can at least help rescued from his father's clutches.

" Then, I accept him father. He can certainly warm my bed " Cedric smirked at his father, while at the same time winced internally.

Amos was beyond happy. Before this, Cedric never showed any interest in inheriting his business. Now, at least he would have something in common with his dearest father. Having their own sex slaves.

Harry was terrified. An hour ago, he was shoved into a lavish room that looked too expensive to be a room for a whore to work in. He sat on the floor in the middle of the room. Hugging his knees, terrified out of his minds. He was not going to go anywhere near the bed.

Then, he heard footsteps approaching the room. He closed his eyes tightly. The door opened and the footsteps were heading towards him and stopped in front of his huddling figure. Harry was expecting a rough hand to drag him to the bed and was totally surprised when the person sat in front of him. Harry tentatively opened his eyes and saw the face of the most handsome man he ever laid eyes on.

"Hello Harry, I am Cedric. It is a pleasure to meet you" the stranger smiled at him gently. And Harry knew that this person was not going to hurt him like what his uncle did to him.

**HPDMHPDM**

_Present day_

Amos Diggory was, unfortunately in fact very much alive. He handed over the legal part of his business to his son while he still handled the illegal counterparts. Amos was always pressuring Cedric to take over the illegal business as well. He was so disappointed when the whore he had given as a gift to his son had turned into a permanent fixture in Cedric's life. His dream of marrying Cedric off to the offspring of someone's powerful seemed so impossible now.

But Amos was a forgiving man, if that slut continued to be part of Cedric's life, he would allowed it only if Cedric take over his illegal business.

Cedric was torn. He never told his father the truth about his true feelings towards his illegal trade. He did not want to disappoint him. He did not want to be a failure in his father's eyes.

This thing was the cause of many his and Harry's large scale rows. Harry despised Amos and had stayed at Cedric's side all this while solely because of his love for the man. But if Cedric decided to take over Amos's illegal rings, Harry was not sure that he would stayed to see Cedric ruined his life just so that he could be a good son in his father's eyes.

_NO_,Harry decided, he would never allowed that tohappen. Cedric will have to choose between him, Harry or his beloved father, Amos.

reviews,reviews,reviews….please,please,lease..haha


	6. Chapter 6

THIS STORY IS STILL ALIVEEEE!

SORRY FOR THE LONG ABSENCE.I WAS SUPER BUSY….

NEW CHAPTER IN NEAR FUTURE GUYS! PROMISEEEE!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long absence..hehe.

Read & Review!

HPDMHPDMHPDM

'Harry honey, meet my new boyfriend, Draco Malfoy! The CEO of Malfoy Inc' Zach beamed while introducing the two of them. What he missed was the way Draco eyes went up and down Harry's body like a piranha.

_Mannnnn...he's so gorgeous and sexy. Nyummmm.._ Draco's mind was already in hyper drive. Thinking of all the position he could put Harry is when they are in bed, hopefully sooner than later if things go according to his plan.

'Nice to meet you too, Mr Malfoy' Harry, oblivious as ever, smiled brightly to the tall adonis without any suspicions.

'Please Mr Potter, call me Draco. You are after all one of my boyfriend's closest friends'

'Then you must call me Harry then!' Harry laughed. He couldn't explained it but he was already very comfortable with this guy. He was not someone who is outgoing like Zach but Draco made him feel comfortable to be around him.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

The dinner was going on smoothly. Zach was so happy because his bestfriend and boyfriend go along so well. _A bit too well_, a small voice whispered in his mind as he watched Draco cracked up a joke and Harry burst out laughing. _Wowww, Harry's sooooo pretty! If I'm not a dedicated bottom I 'll soooo bang him. _Zach knew he could never match up to Harry in terms of beauty, no one can and it made him a bit nervous to introduce Draco to Harry tonight but Draco seemed sincere with him. Their relationship is in their second month and if all the rumours were true, this is the longest relationship the Malfoy heir ever had. So Zach was confident that Draco is serious with him and see no harm to introduce the both of them. And truthfully, Zach was glad he did. Sure Draco paid a little too much attention to Harry compared to him but Draco didn't seem flirty at all. Different to how he treated Zach in their relationship so Zach brushed that small voice in his head aside and enjoyed the lovely dinner.

HPDMHPDHPDMHPDM

The truth was, Zach was mistaken. Draco was treating Harry in a completely new way even to him. Draco found himself mesmerised with Harry's easy smiles and gentle tone of voice. He was sincere in his every actions and no amount of deceit could be found in his eyes. Draco had never met with someone like Harry upon their first meeting. Harry had no intention whatsoever to seduce him. He was completely and sincerely enjoying Draco and Zach's company. Draco found himself treating Harry sincerely throughout dinner.

Still he couldn't stop himself from imagining dirty images of Harry when he silently watched Harry licking his lips after taking a bit of food or whispered something in Zach's ears and giggling together. Draco imagined that he will worshipped every inch of that smooth, pale skin with kisses and gentle touches, kissing those plump lips until they are even more plump and red, imagining those same lips aroun his cock while emerald eyes coyingly sneak up glances at him, imagining Harry on top of him and riding his cock with so much enthusiasm that he bounced energatically, imagining thrusting up into hot,tight, silky heat while he thrust his fingers into Harry's hungry mouth and his fingers were bathed with saliva from Harry sucking on them while enjoying his other hole being filled with Draco's big, hard cock...

Draco had to stop himself from continuing this line of thinking because his pants was beginning to feel a bit tight. He smiled politely at the conversation his two company was having and resolved to make Zach screamed instead after the dinner to sate his lust.

HPDMHPDHPDM

Harry was surprised. Zach's boyfriend this time along is actually a pretty decent guy. Draco Malfoy is easy going, a bit haughty at time but also generous with jokes and smiles. This was very refreshing for Harry because in his line of career, not too many people are like Draco. Even his friends such as Hermione and Pansy can be a bit overbearing at times. Ron and Blaise too. Zach is the drama queen of their group of friends so he is totally out of the questions and truth be told, even Cedric, with all his jealousy and the unresolved problems in the form of Amos Diggory can be a bit overbearing for Harry sometimes. Harry love the man to death but not all people are after his ass. Hell he was sure no one IS actually after his ass. He is not that pretty. Harry's sure that Zach is a thousand times more attractive than he is. And he thinks that Zach and Draco made a very lovely couple.

'Thanks for the dinner Zach, Draco. It was great' Harry smile brightly at the couple in front of him. They are saying their goodbyes in front of the restaurant. Cedric's driver waiting in the car behind him to take Harry home.

'No problem honey! We WILL do this again next time and maybe you could bring Cedric along and we can double date!'

Both Draco and Harry's smiles became stiff. They exchanged nervous glances between them.

_So Harry already aware of the feud between me and Diggory. _Draco was not sure how to react to that piece of information. He had to rethink his next couple of steps in his plan to snatch Harry away from Diggory.

'Of course babe' Draco replied and slid his hand around Zach's waist and kissing him on the temple. 'It'll be fun. Let bygones be bygones, they said'

Zach was confused but let the comment slide.

Harry was surprised. So Draco was willing to make things better between him and Cedric? Harry was overjoyed. _Cedric will be soooo happy_, Harry naively thought. Harry never like to fight with anyone, with Amos Diggory being the exception and he wants Cedric to be happy too.

'Yeah, it'll be great. Call me Zach if you guys plan anything. I'll bring Cedric along' Then, Harry was in the car and speeding back home.

Zach smiled contently and hug his boyfriend tight, burying his face in Draco's broad chest while they are waiting for the valet to bring their car 'Thank you for being so nice tonight. I appreciate it very much'

Draco slid his fingers through Zach's blonde locks. 'It's nothing. I enjoyed it too. Your friend is nice'. He then proceed to open the door for Zach to go in first. He then went in after him and closed the door and his driver glide through the road towards his mansion. Zach rest his head on Draco shoulder and laced their fingers together. Taking advantage of the cosy moments, Draco nonchantly said 'Babe, can I have Harry's number? I think my Advertising department was asking around for his number for an upcoming project of my company'

'Sure' and with no suspicions whatsoever, Zach gave Draco Harry's number and then proceed to kiss his boyfriend hungrily.

Draco chuckled and asked 'What is that for?', while pulling Zach to straddle his lap.

Zach looked directly into Draco's eyes, 'That was for treating my friend right and being so great during dinner'

Draco slid his hands downward and cupped Zach's pert ass.'Ohhh really? Then can I ask for a prize?'

Zach was already very aroused and horny.' Anything babe'

Draco smirked. 'When we get to the house, I want you to go straight to my bedroom, strip naked, lie on the bed, open your legs wide open and start to loosen your hole for me. I want the first thing I see when I walk into my room is you fucking yourself on your fingers. Is that okay babe?' Draco whispered into Zach's ear.

Heavily turned on, Zach could only moaned but Draco was not finished, ' Then, I want you to suck my cock until I come but don't swallow my cum okay babe. I want to come all over your pretty face and you liking it like a slut you are. That is right isn't babe? you're a slut?'

'YES, yes...I'm a slut, I'm your slut!'

' That's a good whore' Draco continued kneading Zach's ass. 'Then I want you to ride me, bounce on my big hard cock like your life depended on it and then, when I come, you will quickly plug your sloppy hole with a the glass plug I gave you as a present. If I still want to go again,all I had to do is pull the plug and you will still be wide open for me. Can you do that babe? For me?'

'YES,YES,YES! I CAN!'

When they arrived at the mansion, Draco just chuckled and walked leisurely while Zach sprinted up the staircase to fulfill all of Draco's demand.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Sorry that it is soooo short! It will be longer next chappie -pinky promise-...hehe


End file.
